A vehicle manufacturer checks whether a manufactured vehicle is abnormal by driving the manufactured vehicle on a driving test course.
First, in a driving standby state for being driven on a driving test course, the vehicle is tested with respect to an idle RPM state, an engine malfunction, an engine starting state, whether an engine is delay-started, whether knocking of the engine occurs, whether a sudden start occurs, etc., and while the vehicle is being driven on rugged and curved sections, a steering wheel restoring force, absorption power of a suspension, etc., are tested. In addition, while the vehicle is being driven in high speed and braking sections, sudden acceleration, a gear shifting, an operation of a warning lamp, etc. are tested, and while the vehicle is being driven backward and in inclined sections, whether the vehicle pushes on an inclined road, an operation of a rear warning system, etc. are tested.
Further, while the vehicle is being driven on a straight course, a leaning phenomenon of the vehicle is tested. Generally, the leaning phenomenon of the vehicle is measured and tested by a fixed laser sensor installed at the driving test course. For example, a position of the vehicle is detected by each of a plurality of laser sensors, and the leaning phenomenon of the vehicle is tested through the position of the vehicle detected by the plurality of laser sensors.
However, when this method is used, since it is difficult to accurately measure an angle at which the vehicle enters, it is impossible to correct the angle, and it is impossible to determine how a test driver handles a steering wheel. Therefore, test reliability may deteriorate.
Moreover, it may be difficult to manage an inspection history due to an error of a barcode scanner that identifies the vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.